the letter!
by ifroadshadbeendifferent
Summary: "Natsu why?" "why!" these where Erza's words while she read the letter grey gave to her but why is she so hurted? Go find out a Nerza one shot or maybe a continuous story depends on you guys rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fairytail fic and it's Nerza so enjoy it

Disclaimer: fairytail belongs to **(drums)** hiro mashima **(claps)**

_letter_

"talk"

_I thought it would be a child's crush but I couldn't forget you or your amazing hair that red that would only look as good and desirable if it was on your lips or the fact that your eye has that bright and hypnotizing color that would be able to transform the best of the geniuses into a simple chimp because it was really beautiful just like you are,but I'm not as good as him or that was what you told me I didn't thought you could hate someone that much or that was what your eye told me, but believe I'm doing my best to keep my distance from you and maybe I may forget you if I try enough, I'm sorry I thought I was more important than him but I know now I'm not, I just hope that he treats you like I used to and I hope you remember that I will always have these feelings for you, I hope that the team won't miss me or search me besides I will return I swear it but right now you were the one thing that kept me in fairytail so now that you hate me I must search my dad's trail to find him, don't tell Lucy or gray that I left, they would tell me that I am selfish, don't tell laxus or Gildarts neither they are going to tell you that I owe them a fight, don't tell Makarov I fled he would be crying like a day or two and finally don't convince yourself this is really happening trust me I'll come back just to keep loving you even if it's in the hurtful silence my love has been forever, don't be sad or don't be mad or be both of them but just don't ignore this card please, I love you Erza don't forget it_

Goodbye, Natsu

"are you sure of what you're saying"

"yes that's the letter we found in the corpses body"

"geez Natsu I don't know now how I'll explain this to the guild, and most importantly to her" and with that gray started to cry while staring at his best friend's corpse.

Cliffhanger should I continue it? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back yeah! I'm sorry I've been busy with life but here I am ;) enjoy

Ps: this guy I'm using its a multiverse dude so don't be pissed he doesn't appears too much in scene, he appears in my other story too but nothing important :) enjoy

Disclaimer :Fairytail doesn't belongs to me it belongs to hiro mashima

Gray had arrived to the guild he was still trying to process the image of what it seemed to be his dead best friend

FLASHBACK

"Are you sure it's him?"

I was talking to a young woman about 20 years she was pretty nervous

"I...we can't tell to be precise he was all burned, the only thing we recognized was his tattoo design, and we found this letter in between the corpses"

I was getting really pissed with her mumbling and with the look that she gave to me

"what happened?! "

"we don't know there are no survivors"

and then I just exploded I was so angry about her not doing her job It felt so disappointing because we could've done something but he dissappeared before anyone could notice and then the team Natsu was supposedly assigned to search him but Erza was mad for some reason and Lucy was with Erza trying to talk about that if they only knew...

"WHAT? YOU HAVE ONE FUCKING JOB AND THAT'S TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AND YOU DONT KNOW? WELL FUCK YOU!"

"our... Our recon team just went to a nearby village to know the background of the accident... I'm sorry sir" then I realized that it wasn't the girl's fault she was just as hurted as me

"did someone you knew was supposed to be on this train?"

"my father he was a...a farmer and he was aboard this train... He's dead too and you're right I couldn't do anything I'm Useless"

"it's...it's not your fault lady it's just that I just... He was my friend you know " and before I knew I was crying she then tried to confort me but I just couldn't stop so I ran away til I got to magnolia

End of Flashback

"gray good to see you're back, oh so he Didn't want to come back" mirajane asked

"he... He"

"a man needs to be alone sometimes I'm sure he'll be back" elfman added

"he's..."

"aye Natsu loves us all, right Gildarts? "

"sure he does" Gildarts approached to me "so don't feel sad if he turned you down he didn't meant what he told you"

I couldn't stand it anymore

"he's dead!" suddenly all the guild got quiet "HE'S FUCKING DEAD!"

"aye don't make jokes about that gray" happy got near to my on the verge of tears "he's just sad right?"

"I'm sorry happy "

Then I felt all the tears touching the ground I felt each one of them but then I felt a killing aura

"WHO DID IT!?" master Makarov asked he was crying but looked angered "tell us who did this " Gildarts got mad and started destroying parts of the guild

"the magic council got people to investigate " I answered in a serious tone "but there was no answer at the moment"

"we have one now! " then at the door we saw doranbolt standing there "it was Acnologia "

Meanwhile at other place

"old man are you okay? Huh? Old man where are you!"

"dead"

"you were killed by Acnologia boy"

"so we're dead "

"no, only you "

"oh so is this heaven?"

"hahaha you guys are hilarious you always ask the same, no it isn't"

"so what is this place?"

"huh you're smarter than the other guy this is your second chance"

"second chance?"

Good bad review?


End file.
